one funny allhallows eve NARUTO STORY
by cicianimegoddess
Summary: naruto goes with his team to a weird house in the wood's for some speical halloween training and really werid thing's happen. no pairings and first fanfic so be nice plez.
1. Chapter 1

One Funny All-Hallows Eve

by Sierra M. Martin

Team seven was done training and Kakashi had something important to say.

Kakashi "tomorrow we will be training at the old abandon house in the wood's ... at dark"

Naruto "why there?"

Kakashi "because ... I said so"

Naruto and Sakura did an anime fall. Why Sasuke just got a anime sweat drop.

Kakashi "see you all tomorrow"

Kakashi just did his puff thing and was gone.

Sakura "hmm... tomorrow's Halloween I bet his going to try and scare us."

Sasuke "figures"

Naruto "let him try I'm not scared of anything!! Believe it !!!!"

Sakura "I bet he won't be able to scare you Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke "hn...see you tomorrow."

Sasuke walks off.

Sakura" bye Sasuke-kun"

Naruto "hey Sakura want to go get some Ramen??"

Sakura has already walked off.

Naruto "fine then see you tomorrow."

Naruto walks off

End of Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It's all-hallows eve and team seven is in the wood's waiting for Kakashi to show up but something is wrong his four hours late instaned of his normal two.

Sakura "I'm worried Kakashi is late even for him ... what if something happen??"

Naruto "like what ?? I bet he just like's making us wait."

Sasuke "for once I agree with the idiot."

Naruto "yeah ... HEY !!!"

Just the a sound came from the house.

Sakura " w-what was that?!"

Naruto " I-I bet it was just Kakashi trying to scare us."

Sasuke " lets go check it out."

Naruto and Sakura " what !!"

Sasuke "lets go check it out. that is unless your scared."

Naruto " I'm not scared of anything!"

Sakura " I'm not scared as long as your with me Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke" then let's go"

they all walk slowly in to the house and look around but there nothing odd just some old junk.

Sasuke " see there's nothing scary about this house."

Just then sasuke falls throw a hidden door.

Sakura " Sasuke-kun where did you go!"

Naruto " ok maybe kakashi isn't trying to scare us."

Two hours go by and still no sign of Sasuke. Even after Sakura and Naruto look all throw the house.

Sakura " this is not good first Kakashi now Sasuke who's next ?"

Naruto " I don't know but I'm not taking my eyes off you for anything we need to stick together."

Sakura is no where to be found.

Naruto " Sakura ... Sakura ...SAKURA, SASUKE, KAKASHI??

Someone help me !!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Well it's two hour's after Sakura disappeared and Naruto is still freaking out.

Naruto "Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi come on this is not funny ! Guy's ...Guy's ??"

Sasuke come up out of nowhere.

Sasuke " clam down Naruto-kun"

Naruto's thought's " did Sasuke just call me Naruto-kun ??"

Naruto " Sasuke I've never been happier to see you in my life Sakura she's lost ."

Sasuke " I know come on we'll look for her together"

Naruto and Sasuke start looking throw the house.

Sasuke " you know Naruto-kun you look a little hot."

Naruto ' uhh nope I'm fine in fact it's a little cold in here."

Sasuke put's his hand to Naruto's fore head

Naruto "are you sure your feeling ok Sasuke your acting funny and your hand's are ice cold.'

Sasuke " maybe I just need( Sasuke leans in closer to Naruto) the right person ( Sasuke smile's and shows that he has vampire fangs and Naruto fine's he can't move) to warm me up ( just as Sasuke was about to bit Naruto, Naruto find he can move and punches Sasuke)

Naruto " WHAT THE HELL !! Sasuke you're a vampire and your gay!!"

Sasuke " yes I am and soon you will be my pet fox."

Sasuke lunge's at naruto but naruto doges and runs the other way. After running for about thirty minute's Naruto stopped to catch his breath.

Naruto's thought's " this is so weird and messed up."

Just then Naruto's thought's where interrupted by him falling in to a tunnel under the house.

Naruto" oww that hurt "

just then Naruto here's some voice's coming from around the turn in the tunnel.

Naruto " I hope who ever's over there will help me "

End Chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Naruto slowly turn the corner to see Sakura, Ino, and Hinata

Naruto " Sakura your ok and Ino and Hinata are here to listen to the Sasuke is a vampire and he was hitting on me!!"

Sakura " I know Naruto where all changing and you next"

Naruto " huh?"

Sakura, Ino and Hinata all say some weird words and Naruto starts to feel ... funny

Naruto " w-what are you doing to me ??"

Ino " look in the mirror and see _fox boy_."

Naruto look in the mirror on the wall and see's that he has reddish - orange fox ear's and tail. His eye's are now red and his whisker's are more defined.

Naruto " OH MY GOD !!! I'm turning in to a fox demon!!!"

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura just laugh as Naruto run's away until he run's right in to a pare of eye's.

Naruto " w-who's there??"

Kiba come out and Naruto let's out a big sigh of relief.

Naruto " Kiba its just you I was afraid you where vampire Sasuke or the three witch's."

Kiba " Naruto did you hit your head again ??"

Naruto "no I'm telling the truth Sasuke is a gay vampire and Sakura, Ino, Hinata are real witch's !!!"

Kiba " sure ..hey why is it so light in here ??"

Naruto " its because it's a full moon out"

Kiba" aww crap"

just then kiba get's a howl lot bigger, hairier, and meaner

Naruto " you're a werewolf!!!!"

Naruto run's for his life because he know's wolf's and fox's don't go well together.

End of chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

As Naruto was running for his life from Kiba, he runs right into something or someone.

Sasuke " Naruto-kun there you are. I have been looking all over for you."

Naruto " Sasuke oh crap get away from me I'm not gay and I'm not your pet fox!!!"

Sasuke " yes you are because soon we will be working for the same master and you will have no chose"

Naruto " and who is this master guy huh?? Make him come out and face me like a man"

Kakashi puffs in out of no where.

Kakashi" I'm the master and I'm behind all of this. Oh and I'm and master of evil"

Kakashi says all this why still reading his little orange book.

Naruto" WHAT YOU DID ALL THIS WHY??"

Kakashi " because you kid's have a lot of power and I want to rule the world "

Naruto " well I will never work for you ! BELIEVE IT!"

Kakashi " yes you will you only have five more minutes of free will then I'll rule you ...forever"

Naruto screams as he wake's up from his nightmare.

Naruto " huh? What? What happen?"

Sakura " you fell sleep and it look like you where in a nightmare."

Sasuke " idiot"

Naruto " so it was all a dream?! Thank god!"

Just then a sound came from the house.

Sakura " w-what was that ?"

Sasuke " I don't know . That go check it out "

Naruto " NOOOOOO!!"

And as Naruto run home screaming Kakashi came out saying how sorry he was for being late

End


End file.
